The Captain Chronicles
by shiningjess
Summary: A collection of short stories/one-shots about the captains of the 13 squads. Chap 1: Soi Fong. Chap 2: Kuchiki/Hitsugaya Chap 3: Shunsui
1. Chapter 1 : Sleep

**Short story collections of the captains of the 13 squads. No common theme or whatsoever, just a set of insights about the captains and their relationships. Well, it wouldn't be nice to start a new account for all my little one shots, no? **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach **

**-- ****  
**

**SLEEP- SOI FONG **

There was a price to pay for everything.

And for Soi Fong, the price was losing herself.

She twisted and turned on her bed, hoping to catch some long deserved rest. But she could not. She forgot when was the last time she had a proper sleep. During her training for being the Secret Corps, nobody was allowed to drift into deep sleep as trainers would drag people up in the middle of the night as part of training. Then, once she was recruited as Yourichi's personal guard, she had to remain alert at all times in case anything happens. Well, to be honest, there was no need for Soi Fong to worry about anything now, but this light sleeping habit had got onto her and evolved into a form of insomnia.

Soi Fong wondered when was the last time she could carefreely walk on the streets with no inhibitions. When she was younger, she longed to please Yourchi, when Yoriuchi was gone, she was trying so hard, whipping herself so badly to make sue that she was someone. And there she was, the most powerful woman in the whole of 13 Squads and the only woman captain. But now she was being burdened by other affairs.

She began to wonder about the meaning of her own life. She lived her life on a tightrope. Anyone would know how dangerous the job of the secret corps are, one was usually sent to the worse and the most mysterious missions. Sometimes, Soi Fong imagined that she would be like her fellow comrades, sent for a mission and never came back or died and buried like one of the nameless beggars on the street.

Yes, she may seem fearless, but she did have her fears too. Working so close to death all the time made her wondered countless times how she would die in the end. After so many years, after seeing so many deaths cross her paths, death still gave her the slight shudders. More than one time, she pondered about what would happen if her own men turned their backs against her. And she could not help by also imagine what would happen if her comrades or herself were exposed doing some form of secret missions. Would they be tortured? Would they be killed? And the most fearful of all would be when they become drugged by the enemy to betray their own friends. However, Soi Fong forcefully made sure these fears had come under control. Fear cannot control someone whose work is as important as hers.

Soi Fond got tired of twisting and turning, so she decided to just lie flat on her back and let her mind wander. She thought of the whole Rukia incident. She was saved by a man called Ichigo. Soi Fong wondered if someone would do that for her. Yes, Soi Fong may act like a man, fight like a man, but she was still a woman at heart and what a woman really wants is a man whom she can fully depend on. Rukia actually made Soi Fong a little jealous. Rukia was just so lucky to have met a an who loved her so deeply that he would risk his life to save her. Soi Fong laughed at how she would never meet someone like that. Soi Fong did not dwell on these thoughts all the time, but once in a while, she really hoped she would be like Yoruchi and left with her beloved and experience one round of these passionate love. Just one round she would sliently pray, let me go through the fire of this love just once. Let me lose myself in this whirlpool for once.

Then she sighed.

She would never get someone like that. In the first place, which man would dare to approach her? Her fury had been known throughout the 13 Squads. She was more powerful than half the man she knew and the number of people who fought better than her was countable using her 10 fingers.

That's not to mention that it would be unfair for anyone to follow her either. Soi Fong knew she was the public enemy of many of the 13 squads enemies, and her name probably appeared on every of their to-kill list. Soi Fong did not want to drag innocent people into her risky life. No one deserved to living every second with their instincts up, preparing for someone to assassinate them. If anyone was related to So Fong, that person would sure be the next target. Moreover, Soi Fong did not think she would be able to handle the pain of her own loved one killed by her own missions.

It was then Soi Fong felt herself dozing off to sleep but she made sure she was controlling the depth of her sleep. As she did so, she pondered about what the next day bring, but she knew in her heart what it was, more danger and more missions. Soi Fong couldn't help but feel a little weary at that thought. She felt like letting go of everything and running to some obscure place where no one knew her and start a new life. A new and simple life. She wondered what she would do. Maybe she would sell things in a little shop, maybe she would run errands for the people of a small town. Those imaginations would enough to bring her away from the real world for a little while and was one of Soi Fong's few sources of solace as well.

It was ironic on hindsight that she had desired so much to reach the pinnacle and now that she was up there, she wanted out. It's like being granted a wish and now hating the fact that you have been granted the wish. Life, Soi Fong realized, played such games with people.

While her mind drifted, she also knew within her heart that she could abandon all that she had and run away. Her sense of responsibility would prevent that.

--

**Hey. Hope you liked it. I don't think a lot of people actually write on Soi Fong so here's my interpretation of her, which can be summarized into, hard on the outside but soft on the inside. I don't know whether you guys agree with my interpretations but I am always okay with reviews so keep them coming. Happy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Guardian Angels

**GUARDIAN ANGELS **

"Captain Kuchiki," Hitsugaya Toshiruo greeted the 6th division captain, his voice hinting at a question.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Kuchiki Byakuya acknowledged while his and Toshirou's captain coat floating gently in the light breeze as they stood on a nearby rooftop, watching the Kurosaki Clinic.

Not a word was exchanged between the two captains.

The silence was more than enough.

--

They said Kuchiki Byakuya never cared. He let the comments pass, the truth was, he cared. But he cared in his own way. His method of caring did not include the world, or the person, knowing that he cared. Their safety was more than enough for him.

He watched as Kuchiki Rukia jumped off the window from Ichigo's room on the second floor and headed towards school. Byakuya noticed the bounce in Rukia's feet as she walked to school. It was a bounce that he never saw before all the times in Rukia's span as a soul slayer. There was a carefreeness that was associated with it and Byakuya could never understand what was it that can make his little sister so happy in the real world. But nevertheless, as long as she was happy, Byakuya was happy.

He first took Rukia in due to his wife's dying request but this love for a sister that once only belonged to Hisana had slowly being ingrained onto himself. Protecting Rukia was no longer a promise to fulfil but a personal conviction.

Many a time Byakuya wondered why he actually bothered to watch over Rukia. There were of course, Ichigo, who had proven more than once than he would risk his life to save Rukia. But, perhaps, that was what was called having the peace of mind. Sometimes, it did not matter whether there was someone there to protect the person you cared so much about but whether you did see her safe and sound with your own eyes.

The visits to the real world had become a daily ritual of sorts for Byakuya. Everyday he would sneak in a few hours of his free time to watch over Rukia to make sure she was okay. She would never know how much relief she brought him every night when he went to sleep knowing that she was safe and sound.

--

Toshiruo watched as Kurosaki Karin ordered her soccer teamates around in some new team formation. He was always intrigued by her mixture of childishness and maturedness. On one hand, she could persistently ask him to join her soccer team like a kid, but on the other hand, she was the only one who did not let him go off unless he said what was troubling him by the sunset. There was also always an air of defiance around her. Not the spolit brat type of defiance, but the type that would defy any evil doers or any corrupted being or. It was clear that no one could boss this one girl around her. And Toshiruo enjoyed watching that defiance being exhibited, be in on her father or on her brother on on the people around her.

Toshiro might not have admitted it, but this girl had indeed broke through his icy heart once again in a unknowing way. It was as though she held on to the key that locked his heart away all these years. And as the chains of his hearts begun to break, he himself was was overwhelmed by emotions that he himself could not control. That was strangely parallel to his spirit power. He was leeching so much of them b ut yet he couldn't control it. The white haired captain could not resist coming to the real world to just take a look at her whenever he was free. She was like his drug, just observing her from a distance would be enough to brighten up his day.

All that Toshirou had on his mind now was to protect Karin, not only physically but also emotionally. He had seen his fair share of people, of friends, who lost their childlike innocence, the passion that they brought with them when they first enrolled themselves into the academy. It was as though the world ate them up and they became one with the cold, heartless world.

Well, what right did he have to comment on all his friends, didn't he also become like that? His face, once filled with emotions, his lips, once spoke every word that came from his heart were sealed to the world. The face of the captain showed barely any emotion these days. Neither did his mouth utter more than few words. Even those few words tend to be heavily thought through before exiting his mouth. And they were limited to either orders or, on a humourous note, telling Matsumoto to stop her nonsense.

Maybe that was why he was so desperate to protect Karin. He did not want that to disappear from her like it disappeared from him.

Maybe it was also selfishness, the fear of another friend losing her innocence to the evils of the world. He wanted to make sure that she would always remain as that jewel in her heart, pure and unscathed by the filth of the world.

It was then Toshirou's lips spotted Karin giving her father a kick in the face for something inapporiate that her father had said. He smiled, unknowingly.

--

Byakuya and Toshiruo entered the house once all the occupants had left.

Byakuya headed for Ichigo's room and slid the closet door open, revealing Rukia's bed. Not exactly messy, but not exactly neat either. He decided to hang Rukia's clothes in proper order and place her Chappy bunny which had fell to under her bed onto her bedside. Then he stared at the empty bed and imagined Rukia sleeping in there. How well did she sleep at night, he wondered. Was it better than sleeping in the Kuchiki Manor? Was this little place more comfortable for someone like her who would never get used to the excessive amounts of maids and space?

The noble couldn't help but was reminded of the sight of Rukia twisting and turning at night and the tears that she shed as she did. He knew how much she wanted to swoop her own position with any other commoner and be normal once again. Whoever said being a noble was neviable must be joking. They never knew how much she had to suffer. First it was about her status, then it was about how she carried herself in the public. If she spoke too little, they said she was useless and had no opinion, if she talked too much, they said she wasn's behaving as she should. What did this noble relatives want anyway?

Maybe that's why the real world appealed to Rukia. She could be all that she want, she can let all her emotions loose and not be reprimanded. It gave her the necessary rest that she could, from the mask of a noble.

Seeing her being in such a relaxed state did make Byakuya wonder if Rukia returning back to Soul Society was such a good idea afterall.

--

Toshirou sat by the window ledge of Karin's room, his favourite spot in her room. His mind drifted to his own life for a while, then he thought of the occupant that slept on the bed. He had watched he sleep on that bed before from afar, sprawled on to bed and kicking the sheets, mouth open, drooling. Toshirou wondered more than once what Karin dreamt about? Soccer? Her family? Her friends? He couldn't help but smile every time he sees the asleep Karin kicking around or swirling fingers as though acting out her dream scene. He ha also sneaked into the room more than once to pulll up the sheets for her lest she got cold. But everytime when his brain flashes to those times, he felt a sudden warm rising in is heart. What innocence, what beauty.

--

It was then Byakuya entered Karin's room and stared at Toshirou as though telling him that they needed to go back soon.

The latter looked at the sky. Indeed it was time. He nodded in thanks for the reminder by the noble. But he wanted to stay a little longer. Byakuya left the room, telling him that he would wait for him.

Although they were both known loners in Soul Society, but, somehow, though they did not share much, they treasured each other's company as they watched over their loved ones.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Nothing very spectacular if you ask me, just a little imagination overflow. It begun with what ifs. What if Byakuya watches Rukia in the real world, what would he think? What if Toshirou watches Karin from afar, what would he feel? I don't know what you guys think about this one? Is it too bland for your guys? Any improvements? Reviews? ) Love ya. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Ice Angel

I haven't been writing for a few days due to writer's block. This is more of an emotional piece than an action piece. Em, my little take on the beloved 8th div captain and v-captain relationship. As usual, reviews? --

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. )

--

**03 - Ice Angel**

"Because I love you!"

The moment Kyouraku Shunshui spat those words out of his mouth, he regretted it instantly. The Ise Nanao he knew was not going to buy a confession like that. He need her well enough, if he did want to win her heart, he need to prove it with jis actions more than say it with words. Till now, his actions had not impressed the ice beauty and he wasn't supposed to destory with such a confession. Well, supposed was the word.

"You tell that to every girl you want to bed with, don't you," Nanao argued.

"I mean it," He replied, "Really,"

Do you? Tai-Chou, do you? Nanao stared at her captain and wondered. How can I believe you when every time you see a pretty girl you eyebrows wriggle naughtily? This was someone who she decided would never be interested in her necause she was pretty. And now, perhaps, he had decided to go after her not beacuse he loved her but possibly because she was like a challenge and that omce he got under her clothes, she would wake up next morning to find her captain cold and heartless. That was her impression of her captain, but yet she could not justify why she liked him. Shespent her sleepless nights cursing to herself about it, trying to lecture herself out of it, but it did not work. If anything did work, her lvoe for Shunsui grew even deeper.

She tried telling herself that this man was experienced with the female gender and knew what would make a woman tick and he was probably using one of these tricks on her. Her self persuasion had fell flat on the ground when she recalled the soft looks that he gave her and the ways he had protected her. To top it all off, right now, there he was, saying that. What was she going to make of it? --

Maybe he did treat her as a challenge at first. There were talks at the clubs that no man had ever been able to make the ever icy Nanao even smile at them and there were bets for Shunshui to ask Nanao for a date. He tried, but she did not respond at all. He continued trying, until he realized he had fallen in love wit her. Not the lusty type of love, but the type which he wanted to protect all his life. That type that he did not mind not being together with her, that type that as long as she was happy, he did not mind if he was sad or beaten, the type where her joy was enough for him to survive.

So he stopped those tactics of wooing Nanao. He got serious with her. He bgean to care for her. Shunshui never knew caring for someone truly was that taxing. But he was happy about it. On the other hand, he knew what got onto Nanao's nerves, so he got on to call her lovely Nanao-chan all the time so that he would get whacked by her book. The hit was painful, but the joy of seeing some form of affection from Nanao was more than enough for him. He began to wonder on one of his wishful days that if she did that whacking as a form of affection. Fat hope, he told himself, she was probably really irriated at your cheekiness.

Nanao was engimatic. Other girls were easy, the way they looked at you, the way they spoke were clear giveaways of what they felt about the man. But in Nanao, it was always the same no matter whom she talked to. He never understood whether it was because she did not feel anything for those men was it because she was just not the type who wears her emotions of her face.

He then thought of what he had just done. Well, since, I already said it, he decided, I might as well just play along with it. The consequences, I would face it later.

--

Shunsui lifted the spectcles from the bridge of Nanao's nose despite Nanao's protests. His left hand ran his hair down the lock of hair that covered her face while his right hand felt for the hair clip that bunned her hair and removed it, letting her jet black hair run down her shoulders to the slightly shocked look on her face.

Shunsui stared at her. as though admiring a a beautiful picture. He placed his hand over her face and caress it as she turned her head away shyly. He ran his hand down her black sily hair, taking in her stunning beauty. Those eyes captivated his soulm her hair shone in the light. She was like the beautiful angel that had descended from heaven. All he could to was to be awed by her. He never realized what a beauty she was until now. He knew she was pretty, but he never the extent of it until today.

He let his hand rest on her shoulders only to feel her trembling under his faint touch. For a moment, he juggled with gripping her tighter or letting his hand go. Then he decided to rest his hand on his shoulder and bring him into his embrace. He did not dare to hug her too tight, as though fearing that excess strength would crush her. He never remembered being so gentle to someone of the opposite sex before. But she was different. She was like his priced possession, something so tender, something so fragile that made him hold his breath everytime he touched her.

As she looked into the space behind Shunsui, he noticed grief in her eyes. He never knew much about her, but then again she never really shared. But those eyes, it was as though something bad had befallen on her before. Something that she could not control and all she could do is to grief alone. Maybe that was why she was so icy. She had gotten so used to griefing herself that she decided to lock everyone out of her grief with her icy demanour?

"Share with me my angel," He whispered, "What is that that is bothering you. I promise I will go through with you together," --

Was it warmness that sioped through her heart, that melted the ice within her that she teared? Wer ethe tears the melted ice of her heart. She just teared silently, feeling Shunshui's strong arms holding her tight.

Don't disappoint me, Captain, Please.

I can't take another disappointment anymore.

--

I shall be thickskinned and ask for reviews again. ) I hope this one suits you )


	4. Chapter 4 : The Gift

**A small one. Maybe you would think it isn't really supposed to be here, but anyhows. **

**I think I might post another chap (or 2) later, sorting your com once in a while does help in finding some unpolished fics.**

--

It was a small square box. Wrapped in red. Golden ribbon tied around it. Karin wondered how did the box get into her room. Maybe someone left it on her desk by accident, she thought. But her suspicions proved wrong when under the little ribbon, written on a small brown piece of paper, in a beautiful cursive handwriting, said, _For Karin. _

Karin scratched her head. Her birthday was months away so it could not be a birthday present. She went through whatever she did for the past few days, she didn't help anyone either. Putting her questions aside, she decided to open the gift that was given to her. She searched for the tape that sealed the wrapping paper and upon finding it, she tenderly removed it as though fearing that any rough action would destroy the wrapping paper. She threw the tape into the bin and slowly removed a black leather box from the wrapping paper. Above the box, was a brown piece of paper, folded into perfect quarters.

She placed the fragile sheet of paper on her desk and decided to open the black leather box first. As Karin lifted the lid, a sharp light seemed to eneter her eyes, causing her to squint. Karin moved away from her desk to her bed, where she was further away from the light that was penetrating through the windows and tried opening the box.

As the box opened, all she could see was a tear drop shaped crystal, transparent with a tinge of light blue, shimmering in the setting sun.

It was that shimmer that caused Karin's eyes to squint a few moments before. But Karin couldn't care less. She took the crystal out of the box and examined it. She looked at it from various angles, awestruck by the beauty of it. As the light reflected from different angles of the crystal, Karin thought it shimmered in a different way. How elegant, how beautiful.

It was after some time when Karin realized that she hadn't read the letter that came with the fabulous gift. She placed her beloved crystal back into the black leather box and shut it, putting into her drawer lest anyone saw it. She then picked up the letter from her desk and opened it gently.

_Dear Karin,_

The letter begun, but what struck Karin the most was that it wasn't written in pen but rather, in ink. Not the figurative ink, but ink and the brush. Things that people would use hundreds of years ago. Nevertheless, she read on.

_I hope you liked the crystal. _

_Toshirou. _

_-- _

**I hope this one is sweet enough ) Something that I decided that I shouldn't add anything more though it was pretty short. Reviews? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **


	5. Chapter 5 : Musing

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this story for more than a year *hides*. Well I kinda started watching other things and real life became more busy and etc. In fact I am hoping to revisit my bleach stories again for a strange reason. Anyway. This is manuscript from possibly more than a year ago that I found in my old desktop (which is barely use now). So here goes. I don't think I posted this here before, have I?

I don't own bleach.

* * *

The Kuchiki Manor was quiet. Most of the rooms were not litted. Byakuya did not want to disrupt the darkness much, so he lit a small light and place it on the floor. Then he opened the cabinet with Hisana's photo held by a simple black photo frame. Byakuya stared at the photo and let his thoughts wander, hoping to converse with Hisana that way.

He thought about all the soul society's happenings for the past weeks. The most significant of all was the way Kurosaki Ichigo said that even he was in Byakuya's shoes, he would still break the rules to save Rukia. As he flashed stepped away, he felt a tinge of sadness. It seemed to him that everyone around him thought that he was some cold, heartless fellow that did not care a thing about the welfare of his adopted sister. He had to shallow his own pride to not rebuke them.

Who ever said he did not care? He had been secretly checking out every move of Rukia ever since he adopted her. People asked why Rukia wasn't in the 6th Division under her own brother, but they would surely complain if their captain showed favouritism. He dared not put Rukia under his own charge fore the reason and that, he did not bear to see Rukia suffered under his own regime set for his own division.

He had thus purposely made sure Rukia was in the 13th squad because Captain Ukitake was firstly, a very nice man who would not exploit his subordinates and secondly a personal friend. Ukitake was one of the few people who were beside him to help him cope with Hisana's death. To be honest, Byaluya did not share much with Ukitate, but Ukitate stuck around, sometimes just silently sitting beside him and sipping tea with him but it was the presence that mattered. That was also the reason why Byakuya knew that Rukia would be well taken care of.

Even when Rukia was in the living world, he had himself checked out, covertly, on how she was doing. He was more than glad, that she found Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yes, it was him who "killed" him when he took Rukia back from the living world. But the truth was, Byakuya could see where it was going. Byakuya saw love in Ichigo's eyes. The latter may not know it at that time, but somehow, Byakuya could see it from his actions. The way he called her name, the way he looked at her, the way he was worried for her. And Byakuya knew Rukia loved him too. If love was predestined, then perhaps this love was already set the moment Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo, but still, he still had to take her back to Soul Society..

He did not want her to suffer a heartbreak.

That was the true underlying reason. Not the whole hooha about rules and regulations. There was absolutely no way the two of them can be together. Byakuya did not want to see Rukia saddened a few years down the road, when fate would separate the two of them, when the truth dawned onto them that a human and a soul reaper cannot be together. Byakuya can't stand the notion of Rukia being upset. Better to end it now or later.

But Byakuya would never dream that Ichigo would come and rescue her.

He would have never dreamt how strong the orange hair guy had become.

So strong that even Captain Kenpachi and himself had to conceded defeat.

But what amazed him the most was those pair of eyes. The eyes of determination, the "I want to save Rukia no matter what" determination that drove him on. He did not care about what others say, he did not even bother about the rules, all he had was one aim and that one aim was…

Rescuing Rukia.

Even if that meant turning the whole Soul Society upside down or putting his own life at risk.

In fact, the Ichigo of now reminded himself of the Byakuya of then. Talk about turning the world upset down, his marriage to Hisana nearly drove his parents and relatives to their graves. He became the talk of the town, everywhere he went, he was sure people were talking about his earth shattering marriage to a low class soul reaper, not particularly talented, not a noble, just normal. And normal was never enough for a top noble family like the Kuchiki.

The drive that pushed Baykuya to marry Hisana was the same drive that drove Ichigo to save Rukia.

"You know Hisana," Byakuya whispered to the photo in the cabinet, "I think your sister is in good hands,"

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I actually I wrote better then than now. For people who are interested in my other stories do drop by my page. Besides bleach I write for D Gray Man (Yullen!) and I have a story on Naruto. If you do drop by, do review!

And review this one too!


End file.
